Voltando e recomeçando
by Nati Prongs
Summary: Harry Potter está na França e deprimido por causa do fim de seu namoro com uma francesa,com isso decide voltar para Inglaterra.Simultaneamente Gina Weasley termina seus estudos na Tailândia.Será que ela poderá ajuda-lo?
1. Default Chapter

Em um quarto no subúrbio de Paris,Harry Potter,agora com seus 25 anos,estava apoiado no parapeito de sua janela,observando a neve cair .Aquela cidade era realmente romântica, mas ele se sentia sozinho. O moreno pensava em tudo o que havia acontecido com ele até aquele dia, e cada vez mais chegava a uma conclusão,sua vida não era nada boa,e ele não imaginava se aquilo,o que ele chamava de vida,algum dia melhoraria. Era impressionante de como tudo o que ele realmente amava, ele acabava por perder.

Harry saiu da janela e se sentou na cama de casal que havia em seu quarto. Era um cômodo claro, com cortinas e paredes amarelas, e a cama e os armários eram impecavelmente brancos. Ele pegou um porta-retrato de cima do criado-mudo e o fitou. Nele tinha a foto dele, sorridente, com os cabelos negros voando charmosamente para o lado e um sorriso enorme, que chegava até os olhos verdes, emoldurados pelos óculos redondos de astes finas, ao seu lado,uma mulher de pele branquíssima e rosto simpáticos,seus cabelos lisos também eram negros e os olhos eram castanhos profundos,como dois poços. O casal na foto estava posicionado de uma forma que a Torre Eiffel ficasse enquadrada como um bonito plano de fundo.

Harry ficou olhando aquela foto por algum tempo,lançando a ela um olhar triste e distante. Voltou a colocar o porta retrato em cima do criado-mudo e se levantou repentinamente,seguindo em passos rápidos até um dos armários embutidos,de onde tirou uma mala de viajem. Jogou o objeto na cama que até pouco tempo estava sentado e começou a jogar todas suas roupas dentro dela,de forma desorganizada. p A poucas horas,sua namorada,com quem morava já algum tempo,uma moça francesa chamada Louise Blanc,havia terminado o namoro dos dois alegando que não poderia se enganar mais pois achava que já não o amava mais .Harry ficara arrasado,sentia em seu coração que havia perdido uma parte dele quando Louise lhe disse adeus,e agora ele estava decidido,iria voltar para Inglaterra,onde estaria com os seus amigos de verdade. p Enquanto jogava suas vestes sem nenhum cuidado dentro da mala,uma coruja adentrou a janela que estava aberta para a rua. Harry pegou a carta que ela trazia em sua pata e sentiu uma pontada de alegria quando viu o remetente,ele abriu a carta com cuidade e colocou-se a ler a caligrafia fina e caprichosa.

_"Querido Harry,  
_

_ Esperamos que esteja bem!E a Louise,como está?  
_

_ Bom,estamos lhe escrevendo essa carta para te dar algumas noticias,que sabemos que você vai gostar. Primeiro, Dumbledore assumiu o cargo de ministro da Magia,mas decidiu não deixar Hogwarts. Segundo, Gina finalmente terminou o curso de Curanderismo dela na Tailândia,voltará para casa,agora só falta você!! E a melhor noticia de todas, lembra que eu,Hermione,disse que estava passando um pouco mal?Pois então, ESTAMOS GRAVIDOS!! E queremos que você seja o padrinho de nosso filho(a madrinha será Gina,peça desculpas a Louise).Esperamos você aqui para o batizado dele daqui a 7 meses!  
_

_ Com carinho, _

__

_ Rony e Hermione Weasley." _

"É,finalmente esses dois vão me dar um afilhado!!E eles nem imagem que chegarei antes do que eles esperam"Pensou Harry enquanto guardava a carta de volta no envelope e voltava a "arrumar" sua mala.

Rony e Hermione haviam se acertado na festa de formatura dos três,e desde então não se desgrudaram mais. O casamento não era harmonia total,mas também não era muito turbulento,e agora eles iriam ter um filho.

Harry olhou um pouco em volta decidiu não levar nada que tinha naquela casa,pois ele não agüentaria olhar aqueles móveis e lembrar de Louise,afinal,fora ela que escolhera tudo a dedo.

Depois de algum tempo,quando constatou que não estava esquecendo nada,Harry procurou em uma caixa de sapatos os seus documentos,e entre eles seu passaporte. Tinha dinheiro o suficiente que havia ganho como auror para largar o emprego e comprar sua passagem de avião para Londres.

Pegou a mala,seus documentos já no bolso e um casaco no braço para apartar em uma rua deserta perto do aeroporto de Paris. por sorte a neve não caia com tanta intensidade,e por isso os vôos daquele dia não foram cancelados.

Foi até o balcão de uma das empresas aéreas e comprou a passagem para a Inglaterra que sairia dentro de 40 minutos,tempo suficiente para que Harry passasse na lanchonete e comesse algo enquanto se preparava psicologicamente para rever Hermione,Rony e os Weasleys,que depois da morte de Sirius,junto com Remo e Dumbledore,ele considerava ser sua verdadeira família. Não os via à 5 anos,somente Gina que ele não via à 7 anos,pois a ruiva quando terminara seus estudos em Hogwarts,havia decidido ir até a Tailândia estudar os vários métodos do Curanderismo.

_"Senhores passageiros do vôo 713,favor se dirigir ao portão de embarque número 21.Obrigado"_

Harry enfiou na boca o ultimo pedaço de seu sanduíche e se dirigiu ao local onde finalmente subiria no avião,pensando em como era bom estar voltando para casa,apesar das circunstancias.


	2. Capitulo 2

**N/A:Sim...criei vergonha na cara e decidi atualizar essa fic...na vdd naum era a minha intenção continuar com ela,mas como eu tava sem nada para fazer e fui ver os coments da minhas fics do ED e achei uma meninas falando que gostariam q continuasse,então decidi escrever um novo capitulo...**

**Mas não garanto que seja muito bom,pois no dia que escrevi o primeiro eu estava com insônia,ouvindo There Is,entaum me bateu a inspiração...voh tentar repetir a dose...**

**Bom,voh agradecer os coments:**

**Vitor: estou aqui continuando!!!**

**Nattaly Snape:Calma menina! Olha q unha pode furar o apêndice!(onde eu ouvi isso? ¬¬) estou aki atualizando,espero que seus dedos não estejam em carne viva...huhuhuu...e muito obrigada pelo elogio!!E um nome para o filho do "cabeça de fósforo"?? Sabe que ainda não sei?? Sempre encontro um na hora q estou escrevendo...no ato!**

**Gica:Meu Deus....não consigo escrever capítulos muito grandes,mas claro que vou tentar!! É vivendo e aprendendo!!! E bom,essa não é a primeira fic que escrevo meeesmo...já escrevi alguma T/L(Julgando o Livro pela a Capa e Conhecendo Tiago Potter)...mas H/G,na minha opnião,é bem mais difícil...**

**K Radcliffe: Orra!! Vlw pelo elogio!! Estou mto agradecida...e aki está um novo capitulo!(Após um século!!)**

**Carol Malfoy Potter: Obrigadão!!! E claro q voh fazer o besta do Pottinho perceber a Ruiva Poderosa!! Eita mina arretada!!**

**E agora,chega de enrolação...o capitulo!**

**Capitulo 2**

**De volta para Casa**

Após algumas horas de viajem, quando Harry já sentia duas nádegas adormecerem,ele ouviu agradecido a voz da aeromoça no microfone,dizendo em francês que eles já haviam chegado o aeroporto de Londres,e que iriam pousar dali alguns minutos.

O moreno apertou o cinto e respirou fundo. Finalmente estava em casa,e voltaria a ver a sua família,um sorriso triste apareceu em sua face."Seria melhor se eu voltasse não nessas circunstâncias".Sentiu seu coração acelerar quando via pela a janelinha da aeronave os telhados das casas de Londres,todas cobertas de neve,como se fossem bolos cobertos de glacê,e sem intenção,o rapaz lembrou de Hogwarts,que naquela época do ano ficava muito parecida com um grande bolo de casamento com cobertura muito branca.

Quando sentiu as rodas do avião batendo com um pouco de violência no chão,ele não esperou muito e logo tirou o cinto de sua cintura,já se levantando,junto com a multidão de passageiros,para pegar suas coisas nos bagageiros do corredor. Ele voltava a se sentir como apenas um estudante,vestindo vestes negras,ansioso para descer da locomotiva vermelha,para mais um ano em Hogwarts.

Quando este andava pelo corredor,apertando-se contr as poltronas para passar a frente do resto das pessoas que também queriam descer ansiosamente do avião,ele acabou pisando no pé de uma moça,um pouco mais nova que ele,e derrubando sua bagagem de mão,ele não parou para ajuda-la,a deixando com raiva no meio do povo que se dirigia para a porta.

Descendo pela a escadinha,sentiu o vento frio bater em sua face,a deixando avermelhada,e seus cabelos negros baterem no rosto,ainda com uma inconfundível onda de alegria no peito,e estampava no rosto um sorriso verdadeiro,um sorriso que não dava a semanas,mas quando já andava mais apressadamente para a esteira de malas,para pegar sua bagagem e sair dali o ais rapidamente,para logo estar no acochego da Toca,e da Família Weasley,alguém o puxou pelo cotovelo.

- Hey...você não tem educação não? – a mesma moça quem ele acabou derrubando a bagagem,e a deixando no meio do corredor o seguira até ali,apenas para tirar satisfação. Mas em vez de responder,Harry ficou calado,sentindo que a conhecia de algum lugar.

A moça tinha cabelo ruivos,muito vívidos caindo até sua cintura,em um corte moderno,a pele estava bronzeada,mas pela a tonalidade,parecia um dia ter sido muito branca,os olhos castanhos chocolate brilhavam de raiva contida,e a boca fina estava crispada.Ela carregava vária sacolas em uma das mãos,e a outra estava pousada sobre sua cintura.

- Oláááá!!! Estou falando com você!! – ela disse começando a mexer a mão desocupada a frente do rosto do moreno,esperando tira-lo do tupor que se encontrava,onde ele tentava buscar em sua memória de onde a conhecia – Ah,deixa para lá! Deve ser mais um francesinho sem educação!

Quando esta virou as costas,e já saia impaciente,Harry a segurou pelo cotovelo,já sabendo de onde a conhecia.

- Hey Gina! Sou eu!

Gina o olhou de cima a baixo,ainda com expressão confusa estampada em seu rosto.Então Harry bateu a mão na testa com pôde ter esquecido! Há muito tempo havia deixado sua franja cair até os olhos,para esconder sua cicatriz,para que quando trabalhasse a paisana,ninguém o reconhecesse.

Então,ele levou a mão até o cabelo e levantou sua franja,deixando a mostra a cicatriz,ainda nítida em sua testa.

A expressão de Gina começou a mudar rapidamente,abrindo um sorriso educado,muito diferente da expressão que sustentava até então.

- Harry Potter!-ela o abraçou polidamente com a mão ainda desocupada – Onde você se enfiou?

- Estava trabalhando na França...fui para lá antes de você ter ido estudar na Tailândia,não lembra?- ele perguntou sorrindo,já sentindo o alivio de encontrar um Weasley,em quem poderia confiar.

- Ah sim,que cabeça a minha! Então...- os dois ficaram um pouco sm graça,já não tinham mais nada para falar- Seja Bem Vindo!

- Obrigada! – Harry olhou para o lado de forma distraída e depois voltou a fitar a ruiva a sua frente – Estão,posso te acompanhar até a casa de seus pais!

- Hum...não poderei ir com você Harry...-Gina fez um expressão de como se pedisse desculpas – Vou passar na casa de um...de um amigo...

- Está bem então. – ele disse ruborizando levemente,provavelmente a ruiva iria até casa do namorado dela – Já vou indo então.

- Até mais!

A ruiva virou as costas e pegou o carrinho,onde já estavam suas malas.Harry virou as costas e saiu andando apressadamente até a esteira onde ficou alguns minutos apenas até achar sua própria mala.

Ele empurrou o carrinho até o ponto de táxis,onde chamou um e esperou o motorista colocar sua bagagem no porta malas,enquanto procurava em sua carteira se tinha dinheiro trouxa o suficiente para pagar a viajem até A Toca.

Estava com a cabeça encostada no vidro do táxi quando percebeu que acabara por adormecer durante o trajeto até a casa dos Weasley. Abrindo os olhos vagarosamente,ele percebeu que já chegava na pequena cidade,onde a pouco tempo de estradinha de terra,estaria a casa torta.

Começou a passar a mão no cabelo,se mirando pelo o retrovisor central do carro,afinal,se queria aparecer de surpresa,deveria estar no minimo apresentável. Olhou no contador do carro,e viu o valor da viajem,levantou um pouco do banco para pegar sua carteira de couro de dragão,quando já podia avistar de sua janela a estranha construção que era A Toca.e riu internamente quando percebeu o olhar espantado que era o do motorista quando já passavam pela a pequena ponte de madeira à porta da pequena propriedade.

Quando o carro já havia parado a frente da construção,Harry esava tão radiante que não esperou o motorista dizer mais nenhuma palavra.

- Aqui está o seu dinheiro, e pode deixar que eu mesmo pego as minhas malas.

O rapaz desceu do automóvel,deixando o dinheiro jogado em cima do banco de passageiro,não se preocupando em esperar o troco,e se encaminhando para o porta malas.

Quando já tirava a ultima mala,ouviu um grito agudo de felicidade da janela da cozinha,e viu a já um pouco mais envelhecida e gorducha Sra Weasley indo até seu encontro,limpando as mãos no avental que sempre usava em sua cintura.

Largando a mala no chão,recebeu de bom grado o abraço forte da senhora de cabelos já vermelhos pálidos,por causa de alguns fios brancos.Há muito tempo não recebia um abraço e um beijo no rosto tão carinhosamente quanto aquele,como se este fosse recebido por uma mãe.Era isso o que Molly Weasley era dele,uma mãe.

Quando foi solto por ela,com um sorriso iluminando o rosto pálido,este sentiu uma onda castanha sufoca-lo,mas passando o susto,logo recebeu o abraço carinhosamente de sua amiga de longa data,Hermione.

- Harry Potter! Como você pode fazer uma coisas dessas conosco?- Sra Weasley falava enquanto passava a mão carinhosamente no rosto do rapaz,quando já havia sido solto por Mione – Voltar sem nos avisar...podíamos ter preparado uma festa!

- Na verdade,nem eu sabia que voltava hoje Sra Weasley!

- Temos que chamar o Rony agora mesmo Molly!- Mione disse radiante para a sogra,que concordou com a morena fazendo um geto afimativo com a cabeça exageradamente.

- Claro que sim! E ao Arthur também! Ou melhor,vamos reunir a família inteira hoje aqui em casa!

Sra Weasley entrou para a Toca,correndo,pensando para quem iria mandar corujas e mais corujas para avisar a chegada de mais um membro da família,e afinal,agora a família estaria completa,junto com Gina que também chegaria aquele dia.

Mione e Harry observavam a matriarca dos Weasley entrando pensativa e sorridente para sua residência.

Quando o moreno abaixou para pegar uma de suas malas,Mione o surpreendeu com a ultima pergunta que ela faria naquele momento.

- O que aconteceu para você ter voltado Harry?- ela perguntou em um tom compreensivo.

- Er...nada!-ele tentou desconversar,fingindo verificar a etiqueta de sua mala,pois sabia que se olhasse para amiga não conseguiria mentir.

- Você não me engana...-"Mione ainda continua sendo muito esperta"- Onde está Louise?

Sabendo que não conseguiria mentir para Hermione,Harry sentou em cima de sua mala, apoiando o cotovelo em seu joelho,e enterrando os dedos no cabelos negros.

- Nós terminamos.

- E foi por isso que voltou? – a morena pousou bondosamente sua mão no ombro do amigo.

- A única coisa que ainda me prendia naquele lugar era ela,sentia muitas saudades de vocês...mas ainda assim,também sinto muita falta de Louise.- ele socou levemente a outra mala de couro que estava ali perto,sentindo o nó no peito que o sufocava há algumas horas atrás,na fria Paris,voltava a apertar ainda mais.

- Pelo menos agora você tem a gente.-Ela levantou o rosto de Harry e sorriu,o fazendo sorrir sem consciência – Vai morar em Londres né? Perto de mim e do Rony certo?

Ela falou o olhando ameaçadoramente, como se não recebesse um não como resposta,mas logo sorrindo novamente.- Vem,vamos entrando,Molly deve estar louca com a sua chegada!


	3. Capitulo 3

N/A:Voltei de uma viajem maravilhosa de Formatura(Z/L NA VEIA POVOOOOO!) e me senti inspirada em escrever mais um capitulo dessa fic,que esta sendo um tanto difícil para eu escrever,por que realmente acho bem mais complexo escrever H/G do que T/L,afinal,tem todo aqueles sentimentos conturbados do nosso pobre Pottinho.Mas esepro continuar agradando a todos,assim que pelo visto agradei com os outros dois capítulos anteriores.

Agora,as agradecimentos:

**Milinha:**Então quer dizer que fiz uma não fã de H/G gostar dessa fic??? Que legal!! Ficou realmente feliz...e vou tentar continuar com essa fic,até o final,mas espero que você seja compreensiva comigo né? E quando eu estiver demorando muito me mande um coment me dando alguma idéia! Obrigada!

**Hasu Malfoy:**Também adorei a reação da Gininha...adoro já disse nos agradecimentos no capitulo anterior,EITA MINA ARRETADA! E acho que ainda vai demorar um pouquinho para esses dois cabeças de jacas se tocarem que são feitos um para o outro...

E bom,o amiguinho dela vocês irão conhecer um pouco mais para frente,ou talvez nesse capitulo? Quem sabe...nem eu imagino o que acontece nessa minha mente maluca...afinal,sou loira!

**Paula Potter:**Não sei se demorei mais ou menos do que da ultima vez...mas aqui está o novo capitulo,e como já disse no agradecimento à Milinha,espero que você seja compreensiva,por que ainda tenho algum distúrbio para escrever H/G...Valeu!

**Carol Malfoy Potter:**Segunda vez que essa senhorita aqui comenta nessa fic! Estou feliz por isso! (Acho que já li algumas fics suas...ou naum?),e como você pediu,aqui está o terceiro capitulo! E não acho que essa fic está perfeita...realmente acho que ainda vacilo pakas na horas de escrever...mas ainda assim muito obrigada pelo comentário REALMENTE animador!

E agora vamos mais uma vez para o terceiro capitulo dessa fic,acho que este será mais alegrinho que os anteriores...

**Capitulo 3 – Reunião Weasley**

Após ter tomado uma bela xícara de chá que Sra Weasley fez a ele,Harry se instalou no antigo quarto laranja berrante de Rony,que fora "abandonado" quando seu proprietário se casara e se mudara.

O rapaz se sentia tão cansado e dolorido por ter pegado no sono dentro do táxi,que acabou por adormecer com capa de viajem e tudo,mesmo que ainda sentisse algum mínimo arrepio durante o sono.

Sonhara com uma planície muito verde,e uma pessoa,possivelmente uma mulher,pois usava trajes muito parecidos com um vestido,e com um capuz em sua cabeça,olhava para algo adiante.Ela estava de costas para Harry,e este se sentia muito atraído pela a mulher a sua frente.

Caminhou vagarosamente no primeiro momento,mas depois começou a correr,mais e mais tentando alcançar a mulher,que ainda parecia bastante concentrada na paisagem,mas o moreno parecia nunca chegar até perto dela.Foi quando se sentiu muito cansado e se jogou de joelhos,olhando para a grama verde,e respirando profundamente.Queria continuar a correr,mas sentia que suas pernas não conseguiriam agüentar o tranco.

Então abriu os olhos,e se viu olhando para o teto inclinado do quarto,onde ainda se encontrava um pôster do time favorito de Rony.Harry olhou para a janela e viu que estrelas já brilhavam no céu,quando fora interrompido por uma batida a sua porta e uma voz abafada atrás dela.

- Harry Querido...o jantar está quase pronto...daqui a pouco o pessoal chega...-era a voz bondosa da Sra Weasley.

O moreno respondeu com um fraco sim e se dirigiu ao banheiro,para tomar um longo banho,quando então poderia já estar pronto para rever o resto da Família Weasley.

- Soube Gina? Harry Voltou! – foi o que a ruiva ouviu a voz de sua mãe dizer quando ela atendeu o espelho mágico que a chamava em sua bolsa.

Moça revirou os olhos,lembrando de seu encontro não muito agradável no aeroporto.Algumas vezes se pegara imaginando como seria o seu reencontro com o rapaz,mas nunca,em hipótese alguma,ela pensara que iria ser daquele jeito,e principalmete a grande desfeita que fizera com ele,não o reconhecendo.

- Já soube Mamãe,o encontrei no aeroporto,quando peguei o avião de escala da França.-ela respondeu enquanto se olhava no vidro do Noitibus Andante,que naquele momento a levava até a estação de trem,onde pegaria uma locomotiva até sua cidade Natal.

- Aonde você está nesse momento?- A voz da mãe,um pouco preocupada,mas ainda feliz disse pelo espelho.

- Estou chegando em King Cross...- a ruiva começou a dizer mas logo fora interrompida por sua mãe.

- Que bom filhinha! Então seu irmão Rony poderá lhe dar uma carona! O Espere na frente da estação!

- Está bem mamãe,até mais!- ela se despediu da mãe e guardou o pequeno espelho dentro de sua bolsa,voltando a olhar pela a janela,onde via as varias paisagens passarem muito rapidamente.

- Estação King Cross!- o atendente do Noitibus disse em alto e bom som,para que quem desejasse descer naquele lugar pudesse escuta-lo.

Gina pegou seu malão e o fez levitar,enquanto descia do noitibus em uma rua muito deserta.Quando o ônibus de dois andares roxo sumira de vista.

Fora então naquele momento que percebera de como fazia tempo que não andava pela a fria e úmida Londres,e quanto tempo não fazia compras no Beco Diagonal.

Sem consciência,Gina sorriu se lembrando das tardes que já havia passado naquele lugar,comprando seus materiais e outros objetos para cada ao de Hogwarts que iria cursar.

Ainda parada no meio da rua,a ruiva abriu sua bolsa de mão e procurou o batom que guardara ali depois que saira da casa de seu amigo,e passou uma fina camada nos lábios.Não era uma cor chamativa,ela tão pouco queria chamar muita atenção,seus cabelos vermelhos já faziam isso por ela,mas ainda assim gostaria de estar apresentável,já fazia muito tempo que não estava em uma cidade grande.Na Tailândia estava sempre em vilarejos estudando as doenças do país para que seus estudos estivessem terminados e assim pudesse finalmente alcançar seu sonho,ser uma paramédica no Departamento de Aurores ou apenas uma medibruxa no Saint Mungus.

Fez novamente seu malão levitar e andou apressadamente até a frente da famosa Estação de trem,onde podia ser visto vários trouxas com seus ternos e maletas andando para lá e para cá,cada um mais apressado que o outro,ou então alguns bruxos que tentavam se infiltrar no meio dos não-bruxos,mas que acabavam por chamar mais atenção do que o normal.

Encostado a um velho Ford Anglia,muito parecido com o carro que seu pai tinha quando era criança,estava um homem muito alto e magro,com cabelos extremamente vermelhos bagunçados,e a barba por fazer,esperando alguém ou algo,com os braços cruzados a frente do peito.

Gina sentiu a felicidade de reencontrar seu irmão explodir em seu peito,e largando seu malão à uns 500 metros de onde Rony estava,ela saiu correndo e pulou no pescoço de seu irmão,que até aquele momento não a tinha notado ainda e acabara por levar um grande susto.

Mas o ruivo quando percebeu o que era aquele onda de cabelos flamejantes,abraçou firmemente a irmã pela a cintura e a levantou do chão,deixando os pés de Gina balançando a mais ou menos 2 palmos e meio do chão.

- Gin! Quanto tempo maninha! Estava com saudades! – Rony então a colocou novamente no chão,e segurou suas mãos,a observando com os olhos brilhantes – Você mudou bastante fisicamente,mas em compensação de tamanho...-ele a olhou de cima a baixo- continua sendo a tampinha da família!

- Rony! – Gina deu um leve soco no ombro de seu irmão,mas ainda rindo – senti muita falta de vocês sabia? Lá na Tailândia não tinha nenhum dos gêmeos e muito menos um Rony para me fazer rir!

- Nós também "foguinho" – ele disse sorrindo,relembrando o apelido de infância da irmã,enquanto pegava a mala jogada no meio do saguão de embarque da estação.- não tínhamos nenhuma Gina-levada-a breca para nos atazanar ou apenas nos golear nos jogos de Quadribol dos Weasleys!

Rony colocou o malão dentro do porta mala do Anglia ( "O que tem aqui? Pedregulho?" "Ron! Não passei só 5 dias lá,sabia?") e entraram no automovel para que os dois pudessem tomar o caminho para a tão esperada Toca.

Durante o trajeto,ambos conversaram amenidades,Gina contando como fora os anos que passara na Tailândia enquanto Rony lhe passava as boas novas,como a gravidez de Hermione,o casamento de Gui com Fleur,e a nomeação de Lupin como diretor de Hogwarts.

- Ah,você soube que o Harry voltou? – O ruivo falou quando passavam por uma cidadezinha pitoresca a menos de 10 minutos d'A Toca,enquanto lançava a sua irmã um olhar que brilhava malicia.

- Por que todos me falam essa novidade com tanta empolgação?- a moça respondeu com ironia,enquanto mirava a cidade pela a janela – já disse à mamãe que o encontrei no aeroporto.

- Então o encontro deve ter sido...hum...emocionante- o brilho malicioso ainda se encontrava no olhar de Rony.

- Oh sim,muito emocionante...- Gin disse sem emoção,enquanto voltava seu rosto para o irmão que a observava de soslaio.- sabia que eu não o reconheci?

Nesse momento os dois jovens já passavam por cima da ponte de madeira que existia na entrada d'A Toca e Gina já começava a pegar suas coisas,que naquele momento estavam espalhadas pelo carro devido à tantos solavancos que ocorrera durante a viajem.

Quando o Ford Anglia parara totalmente na frente da construção totalmente torta,Gina sentiu um peso cair sobre seu pescoço,enquanto sentia vários beijos estalados percorrer sobre sua face.A moça então abraçou a mulher baixinha e assim como Rony fez com ela na estação King Cross,a ruiva repetiu com a mãe,a levantando do chão e fazendo a senhora rir como uma criança.

- Gininha meu amor! – Sra Weasley começou enquanto passava a mão sobre o rosto da filha,tirando alguns fios flamejantes que lhe caiam insistentemente – como você cresceu! Ficou bronzeada! E continua linda,do mesmo jeito de quando saira de casa! – os olhos da velha senhora começava a ficar lacrimejante,ao mesmo tempo que a moça começava a ver tudo embaçado também – Ai minha caçulinha querida,você não sabe como sentimos a sua falta!

- Mamãe,também senti muita a falta de vocês! – Gina abraçou novamente a mãe,para logo depois solta-la e limpar as lagrimas que escorriam pelo seu rosto,enquanto sorria docemente – Onde está o resto da família?

- Hermione e Harry estão lá dentro,seu pai e seus irmãos não demoram a chegar!Vamos,entrem! Entrem!

Vendo que seu irmão já pegara sua mala,a moça adentrou abraçada a sua mãe,e respirou profundamente,sentindo o tão conhecido cheiro de comida no fogo,que sempre estava empestiado na casa,e que a sempre fazia lembrar de sua infância. Não conseguiu deixar de sorrir quando veio à sua mente a cenas dela,ainda com pijama,descendo as escadarias daquela casa,par ir tomar café todo 1º de Setembro,ou quando jogava Quadribol escondido ali no quintal.

No meio dessas lembranças que um emaranhado de cabelos castanhos e cheio lhe tampou a visão,e a despertando de seus desvaneios.

Hermione já não estava tão magra quanto era quando Gina fora viajar,ela estava mais barrigudinha.A moça reparou isso quando a largou do abraço e olhou para o rosto alegre de sua amiga e confidente à muitos anos.Por cartas ela contava tudo o que acontecia em sua vida à Mione,a fazendo como uma conselheira e melhor amiga mesmo estando tão longe.

- Nossa Mione,parece que você está tão...radiante.-Gina disse franzindo o cenho para amiga,que por sua vez,sorriu ainda mais,sendo abraçada pelo marido que estava à suas costas.

- Gina,eu e o Rony temos algo para lhe contar.- Mione disse trocando um olhar cúmplice com o marido – bom...

- Estamos Grávidos!- Rony completou a fala da mulher,sorrindo de orelha a orelha.- não é o Maximo?

- Nossa...muito legal...- a moça sorriu ainda mais com a noticia. – e quem vão ser os padrinhos?

- Você e eu! – Harry descia as escadas rapidamente,com um meio sorriso no rosto.

Acabara de sair do banho,ainda estando com os cabelos molhados,caindo escorridos sobre o rosto,seus olhos verdes brilhavam com a idéia de ser padrinho do filho de seus melhores amigos,e sorria ainda mais pensando no que poderia fazer com o afilhado.

Parando a frente de Gina,ele a abraçou cordealmente novamente,assim como fizera no aeroporto,porem agora mais relaxados,afinal,Gina já sabia que o reencontraria na casa de sua família.

- Nossa,será uma honra ser madrinha do filho de vocês!- Gina disse se virando para o casal que ainda estava abraçado,observando a cena que ocorria ali.- Mas,espera um pouco...-a moça voltou a se virar para Harry,que observava a cena animado.- e Louise,a moça com quem você estava morando,ela não vai se importar?

Harry engoliu em seco,passando a mão pelo cabelo,meio sem jeito.

Gina notando que o rapaz não ficara muito confortável com a situação,voltou a olhar para a Mione pedindo socorro,a amiga por sua vez a estava lhe lançando um olhar severo,enquanto Rony entendia tanto quanto Gina na situação.

- Creio que ela não vá se importar,não é Harry?- Mione respondeu pelo amigo,olhando significamente para ele.

- Creio que não.- o moreno abriu um sorriso,o qual Gina notou não ser um sorriso sincero,um pouco forçado,até triste.

- Cadê a minha ruivinha favorita? – uma voz pôde ser escutada da cozinha,de onde sai um homem já de idade,com os cabelos ruivos esbranquiçados,usando uma capa azul marinho,entrando na sala com os braços abertos,e assim quebrando o clima ruim que ali se instalara.

- Papai! – Gina pulou no pescoço do Sr Weasley.

- Opa...opa filha,já não sou mais o antigo Weasley!- ele falou enquanto abraçava a filha,que lançara todo o se peso sobre o pescoço dele.- Você mudou muito! Mais ainda assim continua sendo a minha tampinha!

- Papai! Você também! – Gina disse sorrindo,enquanto observava o rosto já envelhecido do pai,radiante pela a volta de sua filha única.

- O Senhor quer dizer a NOSSA tampinha!

Jorge e Fred adentravam a sala,tirando um sobretudo preto dos ombros,e colocando-os sobre um cabideiro que tinha na porta,enquanto arrancavam Gina dos braços do pai e a abraçava os dois juntos,a deixando quase sem ar com o tamanho da força que os dois a apertava.

- Sentimos a sua falta foguinho! – começou Jorge.

- Ou deveríamos dizer,Fogaréu! – terminou Fred.

Jorge e Fred a soltou repentinamente,a deixando um pouco atordoada com a mudança brusca de "sendo esmagada-quase sem ar" para "Todo ar do mundo para seus pulmões".

- Fred,essa não é a nossa irmã!- Jorge disse,franzindo o cenho e dando uma volta completa em volta de Gina,a observando.

- Não mesmo,nossa Gininha não é tão grande,e também não é...bronzeada! Ela mais parece um leite azedo! – Fred observou,coçando o queixo,com ar de detetive. - Vamos,diga seu ser extraterrestre! Você abduziu a nossa irmãzinha não é?

- Fred...Jorge...- a ruiva começou pacientemente,enquanto rolava os olhos.-Calem a boca!

Todos da sala explodiram em risadas,e continuaram a conversar,sendo apenas interrompidos pela a voz da Sra Weasley vindo da cozinha,anunciando que o jantar estava pronto e que seria servido no quintal,como nos velhos tempos nos dias de festa.

Harry já não agüentando ficar rolando pela a antiga cama de Rony,tirou suas pernas debaixo das cobertas,com o objetivo de descer e beber um copo de água.Vestiu a camisa do pijama,para caso se encontrasse com alguém e não acontecesse nada de constrangedor,e abriu discretamente a porta de seu quarto,para que pudesse descer silenciosamente até a cozinha e assim refrescasse a sua garganta.

Chegando na cozinha escura,o rapaz pegou um copo que estava lavado a cima da pia da cozinha e o encheu,olhando pela a janela que se encontrava frente do filtro de água.

Na escuridão pôde ver um vulto parado no meio do jardim,olhando algo mais a frente.

Seus sentidos de auror despertaram,então o rapaz largou o copo em cima da pia e subiu até seu quarto,buscou sua varinha não criado mudo e desceu novamente,saindo silenciosamente pela a porta da cozinha,foi andando em guarda até encostar a ponta de sua varinha nas costas do vulto,o fazendo levar um susto,mas ainda assim não se mexeu.

- Quem é você?-Harry perguntou com a voz firme,como aprendera durante seus anos de experiência.

O vulto,em vez de continuar tenso,pareceu relaxar ao ouvir a voz do moreno,ele franzindo o cenho pôde ouvir a voz feminina que veio a seguir.

- Será que não posso nem mais tomar um ar puro? – era a voz de Gina,dividida entre a ironia e a diversão.

XContinua X


End file.
